


Variable

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Variable

They're prepared for every eventuality. The room is locked, stocked with an unholy supply of lubricant, snacks, water, energy drinks, and medical supplies. While Spock goes through the initial stages of pon farr, McCoy soothes him and prepares himself with lubricant and a full regimen of stretching, knowing from everything he's gathered from Spock and from what medical literature exists on the subject that Spock will probably not be able to control himself once plak tow begins. When the fever hits, though, it turns out that McCoy is not prepared at all.

"Leonard," Spock moans, rocking from side to side. 

"I'm here. Go ahead, I'm ready."

"Leonard, _please_." Spock is sweating and shaking, and shows no signs of an intent to fuck McCoy anytime soon. In fact, to McCoy's astonishment, his first action in plak tow is to jam three fingers into his mouth and then shove them abruptly up his ass, without any preparation whatsoever.

"Spock!" Leonard exclaims, hissing at the pain Spock must be experiencing. "Christ, you..."

Spock just moans, unable to speak anymore, and thrusts his fingers inside himself, still rocking back and forth. McCoy's mind is rapidly hypothesizing, even as he grabs for the lubricant and pours it over Spock's fingers, over his hole. It has to be something about Spock's hybrid physiology. Or perhaps the choice of a male bonded mate leads to something unusual in plak tow? If that were the case, though, McCoy doesn't think it would make much sense at all for a male Vulcan with a male partner to even experience pon farr, and there is no procreative purpose either way for a desire to be penetrated. His mind jutters off course at a low, desperate moan from Spock. Spock's now looking hungrily at McCoy's cock, which has risen entirely of its own accord in the last five minutes. Unexpectedly, he draws his fingers out and lunges forward, pressing his face against McCoy's balls and inhaling deeply, bathing McCoy's entire genital region with his tongue. He sucks enthusiastically, but messily, on McCoy's cock, his movements more animalistic than human or Vulcan. McCoy groans low in his throat, stroking Spock's hair.

"T'hy'la," he murmurs comfortingly, the syllables of an unfamiliar language rolling out in his thick Kentucky drawl. Spock pulls off and looks up hopefully at McCoy, then rolls onto his stomach, pressing his ass back. This is absolutely ridiculous, but duty calls, and so McCoy lubricates his cock quickly before lining up and shoving in, his enthusiasm provoking a high-pitched animal cry from his mate.

~*~

McCoy never thought he could be literally too tired to fuck, but when Spock's pon farr cycle ends he's flooded with relief. He doesn't think he'll ever move. Ever. His cock is red and raw, and he wants to inspect Spock's hole, see if he needs a dermal regenerator after so many rounds not only with McCoy's cock but with a dildo McCoy had hastily replicated to save his own hide. At the moment, though, he's glued to the floor, lying on his back, staring trancelike at the ceiling. Spock's kneeling over him, looking concerned. McCoy is not going to think any more about Spock's hole, pink and raw and messy with dried come, because he thinks getting it up right now might literally kill him. Spock dabs at his face with a warm washcloth and McCoy groans softly.

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you?"

"I am recovered, Leonard. The cycle is over. The fever has broken."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." McCoy closes his eyes. Sleep would be nice. Sleep would be really nice right about now. Spock's fingertips trace over his body, the telepathic equivalent of a tricorder.

"I regret that I was unable to inform you of the... unique nature of my plak tow in advance. I should have predicted such a variation."

"It's all right. Sometimes hybrid physiology... weird... I don't know." Talking takes effort. McCoy closes his mouth and groans.

"I will care for you, ashayam. I wish to convey my gratitude."

McCoy blinks an eye open. "Don't mention it."


End file.
